Ibuprofen is available in both prescription and OTC dosages for use as an analgesic, anti-inflammatory and antipyretic agent. Certain salts of ibuprofen, such as the basic amino acid salt, particularly the lysine salt may have beneficial properties over the free acid itself. One problem with such salts is that they add to an already high dosage size for ibuprofen. To reduce this problem it is desirable to minimize the inclusion of pharmaceutical excipients with the active agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,675 ("675") provides a dry granulation pharmaceutical ibuprofen formulation and a process for preparing this formulation. However the "675" formulation requires the use of a disintegrant (croscarmellose sodium) and preferably a flow agent silicon dioxide.
There is no teaching or suggestion in the art for preparing a dry granulation pharmaceutical formulation of ibuprofen lysinate.